Harry Potter and the Mysterious Island
by Meteoricshipyards
Summary: Umbridge has driven Dumbledore from Hogwarts, now she's after Harry and the DA.  They escape, but, to steal a phrase, "Our situation has not improved."  While Harry and some friends work to survive, the rest of Britain has to face Voldemort without him.
1. Chapter 1  Lost

**Harry Potter and the Mysterious Island**

**Summary: **In Harry's fifth year, things start to really go down hill. While some in the Magical world fight back, some run away. Harry finds himself with some friends someplace that he never expected.

Rated T for adult situations; at least they're planned. Don't know if I have the ability to write them. Rating may increase.

**Disclaimer:** Never over eat pepperoni pizza late at night, never tell a psycho with a gun "shoot" when you really mean "go ahead" and never claim that I own Harry Potter and his world. Jules Vern owns the _real _Mysterious Island, which doesn't matter as it was destroyed in a volcanic explosion in the 1860's.

**Author Note: **After promising that I would never start posting a story until I finished writing it, I found myself with a number of unfinished stories. This one was my 2009 National Writing Month output, a bit cleaned up with the help of the fine folks at the Caer Azkaban Yahoo Group. As of this moment, it's still not finished, and I'm not even sure how it will turn out.

**Chapter 1 Lost**

April 12, 9:30 PM. Hogwarts Castle.

Harry made his way towards the Gryffindor Tower.

He felt relieved. He wasn't being expelled. Dumbledore had taken the fall for him.

He felt lost. Dumbledore was out of the castle. He knew that McGonagall wouldn't be able to stand up to Umbridge. She hadn't yet. Nor any of the other teachers. None of them had done thing one about the abuses of the Inquisitorial Squad. Except Snape, who seemed to encourage them. Now they would be even bolder.

He felt betrayed. Even in his office, Dumbledore hadn't looked him in the eyes. And he had left. If Dumbledore couldn't oppose the Ministry and Umbridge, what chance did he have? How many times had he, Harry, faced deadly situations where he really didn't have a logical chance to escape. But Dumbledore hadn't even put up a fight. And if he was really running away to "protect" Harry, how was he going to do that when he wasn't even in the castle? Or a wanted criminal, like Sirius. He loved the old dog, and knew that his godfather really wanted to help him, but honestly, he couldn't, and Harry realized that Dumbledore couldn't either.

He felt scared. As if things weren't bad enough with Umbridge torturing him every chance she got - he absentmindedly rubbed the scars on the back of his hand - things were about to get worse. Much worse.

And he was alone.

No, he realized. Not alone. He had people who had joined with him and followed him. They followed him, so he had a responsibility to them.

He had to help them.

But the Snap deck was stacked against him here. Not even Dumbledore could do anything. Dumbledore had run away.

Was Dumbledore a coward? Not necessarily. Running away wasn't always the mark of cowardice. "He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day." He couldn't remember who said that. "I'm not running away, I'm just fighting from a different place." Ginny had said that once while playing chess with Ron.

Running away. Route. Retreat. Retrench. Fall back. Strategic retreat. Delayed action. Recovery. Re-evaluation.

It wasn't cowardice to refuse to fight a losing battle if you could come back and fight a winning one.

He reached the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hermione, get the girls of the DA down here. Ron, do the same for the boys."

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you all at the same time."

It took a few minutes, but soon the DA (and a lot of non-DA) Gryffindors were in the Common Room. Harry went a few steps up the boy's stairs and addressed the crowd..

"Tonight, we were betrayed, and Umbridge found our defense club. She was going to arrest me. Luckily, we had named it after Dumbledore and he took the blame for it. Fudge tried to have him arrested but he escaped, leaving Umbridge the new Headmistress.

"I don't believe she will be content with that. She won't be happy until I'm arrested, and probably the rest of the club at least expelled.

"I won't be expelled. I won't let her break my wand. I won't be arrested without a fight. I'm leaving Hogwarts and I suggest that the rest of the club members do the same. I'll be calling a meeting for the DA almost immediately to tell the members in the other houses.

"I suggest you take only what you absolutely need. After we leave, most of us are still under age, so as tempting as it would be to pack everything and shrink it, it would take a spell to restore your stuff, and the Ministry would track you.

"I'm going to grab just a few things, call the meeting, and get out of the castle. Again, I suggest you do the same."

The house stood in silence for a moment, then everyone started talking at once. Harry went up to his dorm, and started filling his book bag. His cloak, album, some spare clothes, Gringotts key, a few books, some pens and parchment, Sirius' package (he still hadn't unwrapped it and as he was going to stop at Grimmauld Place, he didn't think he'd need the magic mirror now), and the knife Sirius had given him. He looked around and grabbed some owl treats. Could he take the time to get to the Owlry? He wasn't sure. He finally grabbed the Marauders Map from it's hiding place in the cover of his Divination book, his least used text.

Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean had also come in and started packing.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Dean asked Harry.

"I'm going to try to get out of the country and finish schooling in Salem or Beauxbatons or someplace. Someplace not Britain. I love my country, but I can't live with this government."

"I have some aunts and uncles in Brittany," Ron said. "Ginny and I should go there. They're sure to search the Burrow. You can probably come, too, Harry."

"I've got mates in the Muggle world," Dean said. "I figure if I go to them, and let my family know by letter, the Ministry won't find me, as long as I don't leave a return address. Plus I can call them. I'll wait it out a few years, and see what happens. I reckon if You-Know-Who takes over the magical world, the Muggle one will start to notice. And I'll expect you to keep me informed, too," he finished with a smile.

"I'll owl you, if I can. I better remember to mention that I'll do that to the whole DA," Harry said, with a pensive expression.

"My mother is going to _kill _me!" Seamus exclaimed. "After everything she said about avoiding you, she's going to go spare!"

"Sorry, Seamus."

"I bet you planned this whole thing," Seamus said. Harry and Ron looked up startled. "I bet you planned on Umbridge becoming the Defense professor, making all those education degrees, taking over the school, and gunning for you - all to get me in trouble with my mother!" he finished with a smile, taking the sting out of his words.

Neville said, "Well my grandmother is going to kill me, too. Knowing her, she'll probably take me and walk right to Fudge's office - and get us both arrested. I think I'll avoid going home for a while. Mind if I tag along with you, Harry?"

"I don't mind. But my first stop will be a Fidelius protected house. You'll have to wait while I stop in. I don't intend to stay very long. Dumbledore might be there, and I don't think I trust him any more."

He finished his packing and headed down the stairs, "I'll wait for you in the common room."

He went to the door, and turned back to his dorm mates. "Good luck, guys. It would probably be better for us to mostly go our separate ways. Get out of the castle fast. And thanks for everything."

He left with "Good luck, Harry" and "Thanks" following him down the stairs. He was confronted by Angelina and the rest of the Quidditch team.

"Harry, you really leaving? Is it that bad?" she asked. Harry nodded.

One of the twins said, "Are you sure you don't want to stick around and fight her, Harry? We've got plans that will make her time here a living hell."

"She's made mine a hell, but no, I don't think that's wise."

"No one ever said we were wise. . . "

"Handsome, yes. . . "

"Clever. . ."

"Brilliant. . . "

"Got the picture, guys," Harry interrupted. They could complement themselves for hours if they wanted. "Just be careful you don't get caught."

"Harry, I hope you're not mad," Alicia said, "but this is our NEWT year, and as dangerous as it may be, I really want to finish the year and take them. It's just three more months." Angelina nodded. Katie looked confused. She was in sixth year, but didn't want to leave her friends.

"I'm not mad," Harry answered. "I can't decide this for you, or for anyone. I just know this is the right choice for me. Good luck! Try to stick together as much as possible; watch each others backs."

Katie still looked torn. She looked at her fellow chasers, and looked at Harry.

"Katie, if you need to get away later, grab your broom and fly out a window. Once you're in Hogsmeade, you can get away. That goes for all of you. Try to keep your brooms handy."

"Thanks, Harry," Katie said, and kissed him.

"Would be easier if our brooms weren't locked up, but we'll manage," one of the twins said.

"Harry, what do we do?"

Harry looked at the new arrivals, the Creevy brothers.

"Wait for Ron, tell him I said he should get you to Hogsmeade and on the Knight Bus to your home. Once there, you'll have to talk it over with your parents. The magical world is going to become an even more dangerous place for Muggle-borns. Decide if you even want to continue as wizards.

"Of course. . . . "

"We're not afraid!" The second year Gryffindor certainly exemplified the house's virtue. Harry was afraid Dennis wouldn't be able to back up his courage, no matter how sincere he was.

"Then look into a different school. Maybe contact Madam Maxime, if you can. Remember, we're regrouping - at some point we'll be back together fighting again. I want you well for that time, so be careful. Take care of your brother," he said to Collin.

"I will, Harry."

"Don't be afraid to run. Even Dumbledore did that tonight."

Harry wished he had Collin's camera to capture the moment that the idea sunk into the fourth year's head. His eyes widened and he looked shocked.

Harry moved away, but was interrupted by some more house mates.

"You expect us to run away just because you say so, Potter?" a sixth year, Leghorn, or something, said. He was a braggart, and Harry generally avoided him.

"No. Most of you weren't on the sign up sheet for an illegal club. They have nothing on you. But if you're not leaving, good luck."

Seamus and Dean came down the steps from the dorm and headed toward the exit from the Gryffindor tower.

Harry called, "Watch your backs! Good luck!"

"Bye Harry," they called and disappeared through the portrait-door.

Harry only got another step closer to the exit before two witches stopped him.

"Harry," Parvati said, holding up a hand mirror. "My sister and I have these magic mirrors. They're spelled so we can talk to each other. I've told her what you said, and she's going to tell the rest of the Ravenclaws. If you don't mind, I'll come with you to the Room of Requirement and wait for my sister there."

"That's fine, Parvati."

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I've thought this through, and I really think this is the best course of action for me. I just gave some of my reasons, and if others think it's the best choice for them, then they should take it, too. I realize that it might not be for everyone."

"But OWLs, Harry. . ."

"To paraphrase myself from first year, 'sometimes there are things more important than OWLs.' You'll have to decide if it is the right choice for you, but I have to get out of here, and hopefully find another school."

"Oh!" Hermione said, relief evident in the sudden relaxation of her stance. "I'm glad you aren't giving up on your schooling."

"Not at all. Just not here. Now I have to summon the DA. Can you make sure Ron takes the Creevys to Hogsmeade and gets them headed home? I wish I could get a message to the Hufflepuffs easier."

He used the spell Hermione had placed on the fake Galleon, and called a meeting for right away. He was still stopped several times on his way to the exit, explaining again and again that this was the best course for him, and maybe those in his club; everyone else would have to decide for themselves.

Parvati and he had almost reached the first turn when Hermione and Neville ran up behind them.

"Ron agreed to take care of the Creevys. Lavender and Ginny is with them. If you don't mind, I'd like to stick with you, Harry," Hermione said.

"Alright, just come along."

They reached the hallway with the tapestry and Harry pulled out the map.

"What kind of room do we want?" Hermione asked, ready to pace before the tapestry.

"We don't need it. We just need to tell the 'Puffs what's going on. I solemnly swear I am up to no good. . . . Good, they're on their way. Oh, no! Umbridge is in the Entrance hall with . . . Dawlish, one of the aurors who came to arrest me. There's another there that I don't know. They're heading towards the Grand Staircase. . . ."

Parvati looked at the map and asked, "What's happening in Ravenclaw Tower?"

"Looks like a meeting," Harry said, looking at the crowd of names in the Ravenclaw common room. "Oh, no!" Harry exclaimed, looking at a different part of the map. "Oh, no, again!"

HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI

A few minutes earlier, Padma had put away the magic mirror that linked her to her sister in Gryffindor. She made her way to the common room and saw Cho. She didn't particularly care for the Seeker, finding her shallow and Quidditch obsessed. (Of course, Roger Davies was also somewhat Quidditch obsessed, but he was the team captain, so that was entirely different). She went over to Cho anyway.

"I've got some information, get Lovegood and meet me in the fifth year boys room."

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you once we're all there. Wait! Lovegood! Come here!"

The strange blond came from her seat in the corner, putting her homework materials into her book bag as she came. She had to; if she left it for even a moment her homework would be "lost."

She led them to the fifth year boy's dorm. She knocked and opened the door, "Prefect! Emergency."

Tony Goldstein quickly pulled a bathrobe over his pajamas. The others weren't ready for bed yet.

"Steven? Kevin? Can we have a few minutes privacy?" The two boys who weren't in the DA grudgingly left.

Padma quickly told the others about Marietta's betrayal, Harry's capture, and Dumbledore's arrest and subsequent escape.

"With Dumbledore gone, Umbridge is Headmistress. Harry thinks she'll come after the DA; she has the list of names. He's leaving the castle tonight. A bunch of the Gryffindors are going with him. He's going to tell the 'Puff's; then he's going and he suggests we go, too."

"But OWLs are only a few months away!" Michael Corner complained.

"We can't take them if she arrests us," Terry Boot responded.

"How did he suggest we leave?" Tony Goldstein asked.

"Pack light, only the essentials, and get out a side or back door, get to Hogsmeade, floo to Diagon Alley, and make your way home from London.

Cho looked at the Indian girl with a shocked expression. "I'm not leaving Hogwarts because Potter got in trouble! I think he's exaggerating, again. There's no way we'll get expelled for this. What's the worse that could happen? We'll lose some points, which, thanks to the Inquisitorial Squad we don't have, and maybe get detention. Potter is blowing this all out of proportion." Her feelings about Harry were conflicted. She sort of fancied him, but was still sore about what he pulled on Valentines Day. Currently, the 'mad at Harry' emotions were winning.

"I don't think so," Luna said. "He may lead a dramatic life, but I don't think he'd tell us to leave just because he's in trouble. I think he really cares for us."

"No one cares for you, Loony," Cho said. "And I can't believe that you would leave in the middle of your OWL year!" she added, turning to the boys.

"I don't know," Michael Corner said. "He has been pretty helpful. I'm just not sure I believe that whole You-Know-Who is back, though."

"Exactly!" Cho crowed.

"Whatever you decide, I'm going to pack and join my sister. Good luck guys," Padma said, and headed for the door.

"Wait for me," Luna followed. Just then, their DA coins indicated that a meeting had been scheduled. Padma pulled hers out and looked. "That would be Harry calling the Hufflepuffs to tell them." She headed out the door with Luna following.

"I think I'll go talk to Harry," Tony Goldstein said.

"I'll join you," Terry answered.

"You do whatever you want," Cho complained, "I'm going back to studying, and I suggest you do, too. It's only three months until your OWLs. And more importantly, only a year and three months until my NEWTs."

"She's right," Michael said, as Tony started getting dressed.

HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI

"Susan! The coin," Hannah Abbot whispered to her red headed friend.

Susan Bones looked up from her Arithmancy homework where she hadn't been able to concentrate, worried about what had happened since their DA meeting was interrupted by Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad. She wished she could get a note to her aunt, but it was after curfew.

"He's called a meeting for right now."

"Maybe it's a trap? Maybe Umbridge caught someone. . . ." Even as she said it, Susan didn't think it sounded likely. "Or not. If he's calling a meeting for right now, it must be important."

Hannah nodded. "I'm going to get dressed, first."

"Me, too. I don't care how important it is, I'm not going in my nightgown. Huh? How'd you get ready so fast?"

"I just pulled my robes over my pajamas," Hannah answered with a smile.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Susan commented, as she buttoned up her blouse.

The two made their way through "the warrens," as the 'Puffs called the twisty passages the dorms were accessed from. Unlike Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, all the Hufflepuff dorms were on the same level - one corridor for accessing the girls dorms, and one for the boys. Should any boy go through the girls' door from the common room, an alarm would sound. There were rumors of a net, too, but no one had attempted it in the collective memory of the current residents.

They found the three boys who were also in the DA already in the Common Room.

"What's going on?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"We know as much as you do," Hannah answered. "Let's go find out."

They opened the door leading out of Hufflepuff house, looked both ways and turned right. They passed the entrance to the kitchens and soon headed up the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI

Ron, Ginny, Lavender and the two Creevy boys made their way down the central staircases - the same moving staircases that once deposited Ron, Harry, and Hermione on the wrong third floor corridor. Luck was with them, and they reached the first floor quickly. They went through several corridors and reached the top of the south part of the Grand Staircase. This was the one most Gryffindors used, as it was the one physically closest to the Gryiffdor tower and a Gryffindor banner flew over it. However, the quickest way to the seventh floor entrance was the central staircase.

The four students headed down the steps and stopped as the hated voice of Umbridge yelled, "It's Weasley! Get them!"

Dawlish and the other auror ran up the steps after the students. Ron led them back through what he hoped was a confusing set of corridors, secret passages, and stairs, aiming for the exit normally used to get to the Quidditch pitch near the northeast corner of the castle.

HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI

In the entrance hall, Umbridge was still staring at the upper parts of the Grand Staircase. The marble steps began on the ground floor, went up about ten feet, then continued up, left and right. At the ground floor, it was flanked by two staircases leading down - the right one led to the Hufflepuff basement, and the left to the Slytherin dungeon..

"Slytherin!" she exclaimed. "ELF!"

One of the castle's real maintenance staff appeared.

"Mistress needs Tilly?" she asked.

"Go to the Slytherin dorm and tell the Inquisitorial Squad that I want them here, now!"

"Yes, mistress." The elf disappeared with a pop.

Less than a minute latter, a group of students appeared on the steps leading up from the basement.

"Opps! We better use the back steps," Susan said quietly, catching sight of Umbridge, as she turned around and gently pushed her dorm mates back the way they came. The disappeared into the corridor at the bottom of the steps. Unfortunately, they were seen.

"Hogwarts!" the new headmistress ordered. "Lock down the school. She heard the great, iron bound oak door lock behind her, and knew that the rest of the doors leading out of the castle were also locked.

A noise on the dungeon steps caught her attention. The Inquisitorial Squad came stomping up the steps.

"Draco, take half your group and go after Bones and the others; they just ran down the stairs. They can't go back to the Hufflepuff dorm, I've locked down the school. Parkinson, take the rest to the room we found them in earlier, and guard it. If any one else shows up, stun them. I don't expect anyone too, because I think Potter's little group is trying to follow Dumbledore and leave the castle."

Draco smirked when he heard that. Finally, the old mudblood lover was gone!

"Bulstrode, Warrington, Goyle - you're with me. They're probably heading toward the staircase up from the basement on the other side of the Great Hall." He put action to words, and headed down the corridor that led to the Great Hall but went on beyond it. Turning left at the far end, he heard footsteps ahead on the staircase leading up. They broke into a run, and started a chase.

HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI

"What's going on?" Hermione wanted to know.

Harry, still staring at the Marauder's Map, answered, "Draco's chasing the 'Puffs, and are probably heading this way. Ron's being chased by the aurors. He's heading to the back door. And so's Dean and Seamus. The 'Claws are almost here. Bloody hell! Why didn't they go?"

"Language Harry. What now?"

"Seamus and Dean met up with Ron's group, but they didn't leave the castle. And they're still being followed. And it looks like the Slytherins have split up. The 'Puffs are coming up the eastern side of the castle. Oh, no! Umbridge has more aurors in the Entrance Hall.

"Hermione, ask the Room to give us a way to escape. I'm going to try to intercept the 'Puffs and help get them here. When the 'Claws arrive, either leave, if you can, or wait for us until the last moment. If we get captured, you won't know."

"How about leave us the map?"

"Can't. If I did, I wouldn't know the 'Puff's route. I'll be back as soon as I can." Harry raced down the corridor. Hermione started pacing back and forth in front of the non-existent door.

"A way to escape. A way out. A way to safety," she muttered, as she paced in front of the blank wall three times. On the third time, the door appeared. She opened it up and looked at what the room gave her.

HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI

Ron, the fifth year Gryffindor members of the Defense Associate, the two fourth years, and the lone second year member turned a corner as another red spell hit the wall near them.

"Damn!" Seamus exclaimed. "Now what? We got effing aurors after us, and the door's locked."

"We need to stop them or slow them down," Ron explained. "How about when we turn the next corner, Dennis, Collin, and Ginny run on while we turn and try to disarm them."

"NO!" Ginny cried.

"Ginny, they need to hear the footsteps or they'll know its a trap. You should know when to turn and help. Please don't argue, we're at the corner."

They ran around the corner, and Ron yelled, "Head for that staircase." He then stopped, got next to the wall, and aimed at the corner.

Dawlish and his companion came running around the corner, almost right into the three fifth year boys.

"_Expelliarmus!_" three voices yelled. Up to that point the students had just run away, so they were not expecting anything like what happened. They were slammed into the far wall, and their wands went flying towards the boys.

"These might come in handy, not being the wands of under age wizards," Seamus exclaimed.

"I hadn't thought of that," Ron muttered, waving the wand. It worked, but not as well as _his_ wand.

"Now what?" Dean wanted to know. "We're really in it, now. We knocked out some bobbies!"

"Some what?" Ron asked.

"Muggle word for aurors. Don't worry about it," Seamus answered. "But he's right. What are we going to do with the doors locked?"

"Go up the stairs," Ron explained to the whole group, that was now back together. He led them up to the third floor, and walked about halfway down the corridor, stopping next to a statue of a one-eyed, hump-backed witch.

"Dissendium," he said, hitting it with his wand. The hump opened, revealing a ladder disappearing into the dark.

"Where does that go, Ron?" Ginny wanted to know.

"To the basement of Honeydukes," he said, as he climbed into the statue and started down.

"You mean we could have left the castle at any time to slip into Hogsmeade?"

"You could have done that anyway," Ron called up from his lower position. "Just a short trip through the Forbidden Forest would get you there."

"I may be a Gryffindor, but I'm not dumb enough to go into the forbidden forest," Dean yelled down. He was the last one in, and tried several things to close the door behind himself. He finally found that touching it with his wand caused it to close, leaving them in the dark.

"_Lumos_," several of them said.

"Colin, Ginny, and Dean - you better extinguish your wands. We'll soon be out of Hogwarts, and they can track us from our wands if we use them. Seamus, if that's your original wand, extinguish it, too. Use the auror's. Now follow me, and lets get Collin and Dennis back to their home."

HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI

"Harry! Someone's after us!"

"The Inquisitorial Squad! Quick to the meeting room."

"Potter, what the heck's going on?" Zacharias Smith demanded.

"They tried to arrest Dumbledore," Harry said, as he waved the group past him, watching behind them for the pursuit that he knew was there. "He ran. Now I think they're going to arrest the rest of us. They have the list."

"Dammit, Potter! How the hell did they get that?"

"We were betrayed by Edgecombe. Now get a move on it. Hermione's trying to get us a way out of the castle."

"How?"

"_Stupefy_! _Stupefy_! Move it!"

An explosion knocked chunks of rock off the wall near them.

"Run!" Harry yelled, "They're firing blasting curses!"

He fired off a few more stunning curses in the general direction of the Slytherins, just to slow them down, then made a break for the staircase that the rest of the group had already gone up. As he approached, Hannah Abbott stepped out and fired a spell past him. As he passed her, she turned and ran with him.

"Thanks, Hannah!" he gasped, winded from the run.

"'Welcome," she wheezed back. At the top of the steps she cast "_Aguamenti_" causing a jet of water to pour down the steps.

"Good thinking,"

"Thanks," she replied, as they ran towards the next staircase on their way to the Room of requirement on the seventh floor.

HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI

At the Room of Requirement, the Ravenclaw group had arrived. Hermione filled them in on what she knew.

"So, that might be the only way out of the castle?" Terry Boot asked, eying the offering of the Room of Requirement with suspicion.

"We could always throw ourselves on the tender mercies of Umbridge," Hermione said, sarcastically.

"Oh, no," Luna chipped in. "I spoke to my father over Christmas break, and he said that she had all her compassion magically removed when she became Undersecretary. Either that, or she's a new form of Dementor. Most people I've spoken to feel all happiness disappear in her presence."

"That actually makes some sense," Hermione said, forestalling an argument that she didn't think they had time for. "But the question is, do we take a leap of faith or not."

"Has anyone looked through it?" Padma wanted to know.

"I did," her sister answered. "You can't see anything. And I mean, nothing. Totally dark. I think it's because it's a magical conduit. It doesn't actually activate until you're all the way in."

"But we may not find our way back, right? We have _no_ idea where it will take us."

"I asked for an escape to someplace safe. Either we believe the Room, or we don't. LOOK OUT!"

The red of a stunning hex came flying towards them from the far end of the corridor. Hermione fired back. More spells came their way. A firefight broke out.

"Where's Potter, by the way," Tony Goldstein asked, as he popped his head out of the Room of Requirement to shoot towards their attackers.

"Rescuing the 'Puffs," Hermione answered, right before getting hit by a stunning hex. Tony jumped out and fired off several stunners in return, as well as a few disarming jinxes. He dodged the return fire, and jumped back into the room as the rest of the DA members finished pulling Hermione in.

"Do we go or not?" Terry asked, as Tony again jumped out to keep their attackers away.

"Ron's group tried to leave by the back door, but seemed unable to." Parvati told them. "I think it's this way or capture."

"Fine, start heading through. Padma? Maybe you can go through first, and use your magic mirror to tell us what's on the other side?"

"Parv? You're the brave one?" she asked her sister.

Parvati gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. But you owe me." A moment later Padma's mirror spoke.

"It's dark, it's outside, it's warm, and there's no archway on this side. Oh, yes, it's near the sea. I can't really tell you much more than that."

"But you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I just hope there's some civilization around. I don't see any lights."

"We're going to start coming through. See you in a few minutes."

"Where is Potter!" Tony said as he narrowly escaped being hit by a yellow spell.

Hermione rubbed her head, having just been awakened with an _Ennervate _spell. "I told you. . . ."

"I know what he's _doing. _I just wish he'd do it faster before one of those spells hits us. They're not using stunners anymore."

Suddenly, there was noise from the other direction in the corridor. Looking out the door, a large number of spells went both ways down the corridor as Susan Bones leaped into the room followed by Justin Finch-Fletchley and Zack Smith.

"Quick, though there!" Padma directed them. Luna and Terry had already joined Parvati on the other side.

"Where?" Zack asked.

"All we know is someplace safe," Padma said, before disappearing.

HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI

Umbridge looked over the aurors who had collected in the Entrance Hall.

"You have the lists. I want every one of them arrested. Then we'll search the school for any that aren't in their dormitories. Go. I'll meet each group at the entrance to the common room and open the door. Let's go."

HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI

Harry dived into the Room of Requirement. Only Hannah, who preceded him and Hermione were there.

"What is that?" He looked at the stone arch with some sort of veil covering the opening.

Hermione answered, "It's our way out. Everyone else has already gone through. What about Ron?"

"I saw him in a tunnel to Hogsmeade. He should be alright. If that's the way out then let's go."

Hannah watched as Hermione pushed the veil aside to walk into darkness. Suddenly a spell came from behind her, and she ran towards it. She heard Harry casting behind her. She glanced back to see him holding a magical shield and two bodies just outside the door. He was stepping backwards, watching the door.

"Everyone through?"

Hannah replied, "Just us two left, Harry, and I'm going in. Come on."

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the blond go through the arch. He turned and ran towards it as someone shouted a spell from the doorway. He dove into darkness.

HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI

Pansy and her part of the Inquisitorial Squad came running from the other end of the hallway when she saw Draco's group reach the door to the room where Potter had been meeting earlier that night. Two of Draco's group went down, but then Draco and Bulstrode ran into the room. The door closed behind them.

By the time she reached the doorway, it had disappeared. She was left staring at a blank wall.


	2. Chapter 2  On a Painted Sky

Chapter 2

**On A Painted Sky**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and friends belongs to JKR and other people. And remember, don't go swimming right after eating. Really. You could get a cramp or something.

* * *

**April 12, 10:20 PM Hogwarts Castle & Elsewhere**

Draco saw Potter's foot disappear through the veil. He grumbled under his breath because all his curses had shot wide of the hated Gryffindor. But he wasn't going to escape this time! He'd end up expelled at least, and maybe even in Azkaban!

"After him! Don't let him get away!" he yelled at the last standing member of his squad.

Millicent Bulstrode grimaced. Yes, she was overweight. Her dorm mates made jokes about it often enough. She was exhausted after running up all the stairs. She hadn't fired any spells except some disarming hexes. She might have to do this to get along with her house, but she didn't have to _really_ help them win.

She trotted after Draco and pushed the veil aside as she entered the arch. She thought to herself that the structure looked very old.

And vaguely sinister.

HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI

"Open up!" Umbridge ordered. The Fat Lady's portrait swung open with a disapproving scowl, and Umbridge ordered three aurors in to the Gryffindor Common Room to arrest the members of "Dumbledore's Army." She walked away with three other aurors and made her way to the Ravenclaw tower.

"What is the best kind of cheese?" the door knocker asked. Umbridge looked at it as if it lost it's mind.

"What kind of idiotic question is that?" she wanted to know. The knocker remained silent. Umbridge looked at the aurors. "Either of you in Ravenclaw?" They shook their heads.

"Cheddar!" she exclaimed.

"Explain," the knocker replied.

"AARRRGGG! Open up in the name of the Headmistress."

"Why didn't you say so," the knocker muttered while the door opened.

One angry Umbridge and three slightly amused aurors entered the Ravenclaw Common Room.

**HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI**

The darkness beneath the arch gave way to normal, night time darkness. Stars shone above and a cool breeze blew the smell that Harry would soon learn is the ocean. The air was filled with the sound of crashing waves.

"Hello?" he called, right before someone hit him from behind.

At the same moment, one of the Patil sisters called out, "Move a little if someone else is coming through. Oh, never mind."

"Sorry," Harry said to his unknown assailant.

"_Stupefy_!" came the reply from less than a foot away. Harry knew there was no chance from this distance, but he threw himself to the side in an attempt to avoid the spell. He hit the ground hard. Or, perhaps, he hit the hard ground. And he wasn't stunned.

He reflexively brought his wand to bear on Draco, and incanted "_Expelliarmus_!" Nothing happened except another person appeared out of thin air and fell on Draco, who gave a gasp as the air was knocked out of him.

"They don't work," Hermione said, moving closer to Harry.

"Get off me, you cow!" Draco grunted to Millicent.

"Language, Draco," Harry said, echoing Hermione and hoping it would irritate the Slytherin at least as much as it did him. "You mean our magic doesn't work, Hermione?"

"At least our wands. We've tried as many spells as we can, and nothing works!"

"Here, let me help you up," Harry said, offering the two Slytherins his hand. Millicent took it, and he pulled her up (albeit with a little difficulty.) "So, what do we know?"

"We are outside, on a flat rock in the ocean, and something is wrong with the sky," Luna Lovegood told him.

Harry looked up, but didn't notice anything wrong.

Padma snorted. "She keeps saying something's wrong, but she doesn't say what it is."

"What do you see, Luna, that we don't."

"It's what I don't see. What phase of the moon is it?"

Terry Boot answered, "Past first quarter. It will be full in a few days." You could hear his shrug in his words.

"Which means that the moon rose in the late afternoon, and, unless we're very much farther east than Hogwarts, it should still be in the sky."

"But it's not," Justin slowly said, searching the sky.

"Potter," Draco demanded, "where the hell are we?"

"I don't know, Malfoy. But you're certainly free to leave." Harry could hear the sound of water from all around him. "How big is this rock, anyway?"

"We're not sure, Harry," Tony said. "Once we found that there's no wall, and it seems like a steep drop off into the water, we decided that exploration can wait until the morning."

"I demand you send me back, right now, Potter!"

"You know, Malfoy, if I could, I would. But we're stuck. And it seems you're stuck with us. So shut up and become co-operative, or at least shut up. So, who all's here?"

On the rock with him were Terry Boot, Tony Goldstein, Padma Patil, and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw; Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, and Zack Smith from Hufflepuff; Millicent Bulstrode and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, and Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter from Gryffindor.

"Anything else, before we call it a night?" Harry asked.

"Yes, who put you in charge?" Zack asked, belligerently.

"We did," Padma answered. Harry couldn't tell them apart by their looks, but he could distinguish their voices. For one thing, Parvati usually sounded like she was half a breath away from a laugh.

"What do you mean, 'we did?' Did you hold a vote before I got here?"

"Don't be silly, Zack. By following Harry, we made him our leader."

"And any time you want to go your own way, that's fine with me," Harry said.

"We'll see in the morning," Zack harrumphed.

"Anything else?"

"I would like it put in the record that I think the Room has a very strange definition of safe. You did say you asked for safety, right Hermione?" Neville declared.

"I think I did."

"You _think?_" Ernie groaned, but chuckled. "Next time, be more specific."

"I'll remember the next time we're in the same situation!"

"You're all insane! We're on a rock who knows where with no way off and no one knows where we are and magic doesn't work! And you're making jokes?" Malfoy shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, it could be worse," Susan said.

And far too quickly to be totally spontaneous, Hannah added, "It could be raining out."

"Good night," Harry said, settling on the rock surface. It was very smooth, for being rock. He figured it was carved by magic, but if magic didn't work here, then how could it have been done?

HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI

"Turn over your wands, and come along quietly." The aurors had summoned the people on their list, but only six were in the Gryffindor tower. Eleven others, including Potter, were missing.

George looked at Fred, and nodded. "Don't try anything, Fred," George said, getting between his brother and the red robed men. George took two wands out of one of his pockets and Fred hid his up his sleeve.

"Lee?" he said, again hiding his friend's action with his own body. "We can't disobey the authorities; just hand it over." Lee Jordan slipped his real wand into his pocket.

George turned to the aurors and handed over three wands. "Angela? I think Harry was right and we should have left before." He directed the girls to go first and followed them out of the common room.

"Which way, officers?" Fred asked, cheekily once they were out of the Gryffindor tower.

"Just head to the front door."

They went by way of the central staircase, but when they reached the forth floor, George said, "Do you think Harry's behind the mirror?"

"What mirror?" the head auror wanted to know.

"There's a secret passage behind a mirror on the this floor. It isn't well known because the passage collapsed, so it doesn't go anywhere. It would be a great snogging spot, but it's so dirty, I wouldn't deign to bring a date there!"

"Shut up, George!" Fred whispered. "I don't think sucking up to them will get you any better treatment!"

"We certainly reward thems that cooperate," one of the aurors said.

"Yes, show us," the leader told them.

"Rat," Fred snarled. George just shrugged and headed towards the right hand corridor. Coming on a mirror in a little alcove, George pointed it out.

"The password to activate it is 'No it kelfer.'"

"Pretty stupid password," Fred muttered, and the surface of the mirror rippled as if it were water in a pond.

"You can walk through it now," George gestured for the aurors to go through.

"After you," the leader said with a sneer. George shrugged, and walked through the mirror as if it wasn't there. Fred and Lee followed.

"Watch the girls," the leader said to one of his companions. Then motioned for the third auror to go through the mirror, and he followed.

The last auror, just watched the girls, wand pointing in their general direction. Which is why he collapsed when George came out of the mirror a minute later and stunned him from point blank range.

Lee and Fred appeared, too.

"That went well," George said.

"Indeed it did. Excellent work."

"What happened?" Katie Bell wanted to know.

"We stunned them. We should go before they wake up."

"But how did you do that without a wand?"

"We had wands. It was just very unfortunate that they were specific when they asked for our wands. We handed over some Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes fake wands. Had they tested them. . . ."

". . . they would have turned into rubber chickens." Fred completed his brother's sentence, while handing the girls their wands. They soon reached the statue of the one-eyed, hump-backed witch.

"Ladies and Lees first," George offered, as they escaped the castle.

HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"I'm cold. Mind if I sleep next to you for warmth?"

"No, go right ahead. I wish I had brought more clothes." He had already shared the few extra bits of clothes he had around. Parvati was wearing a pair of Dudley's old pants under her dress. Luna had his spare shirt on. He had packed light, and thought that once on his own, he could replace some of the old clothes he wore. But it seems it wasn't enough for Luna.

The Luna spooned next to him. He felt another at his back. Luna pulled his arm around her, while the unknown girl behind him put her arm around him to give a quick hug. She then tried to get her arms and as much of her as possible next to him, to share some of his warmth.

"By the way, Harry, the moon is back," Luna told him.

He upset both girls by sitting up to look at the sky and see the three-quarters full moon.

"I don't think I've had that much sleep," he said quietly.

"Me, neither," Luna confirmed. "But there she is."

Harry couldn't argue with that, and lay back down. He noticed some of the others were huddling together, too. Behind him was Hannah with Susan next to her.

"Anyone know what time it is?"

"Two," came the the sleepy reply from Hannah.

"That's not right, is it, Luna?" Harry asked.

"If Hannah's watch says it's two, I don't think its broken."

"But the moon shouldn't be there at two. I'm thinking it should be closer to midnight or eleven for the moon to be almost right overhead.

"Yes, and the stars over there aren't moving, either. I think the sky's broken, Harry. Go back to sleep."

Harry looked where she seemed to be pointing. He couldn't tell anything about the stars. Except he couldn't recognize any constellations. There weren't enough stars up there, either. He looked the other way - Orion. That was alright. Before he could puzzle this any more, someone stood up and walked over.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Cold," Millicent answered.

"Come join us. It's not much, but it helps a little."

"Thanks, Potter." She came closer, and Harry could see that she was in a bathrobe. He opened his bag and pulled out the only other cloth he had.

"Here," he said, handing over the invisibility cloak. "It's all I have left to share." He had already given the Hufflepuff boys his winter cloak.

"Thanks, Potter."

"Get next to Luna."

"No," Luna said. Millicent had been surprised by Potter's actions but this rejection was what she was expecting.

"You get next to Harry, and I'll be on the outside, if that's alright with you."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Millicent asked.

"Because you are cold, silly!" Luna said, as she lay down again, and pushed back against Bulstrode who was up against Harry.

HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI HPatMI

**April 13, Dawn, unknown location**

Harry woke up after an uncomfortable night. He was still uncomfortable. He was lying on his back, head on his bookbag - he had used his only luggage as his pillow - and his arms hurt. Probably because there were two girls, one on each side, lying on them. Millicent and Hannah were partially draped over him. He couldn't argue that they felt warm. But he couldn't call lying on the rock surface comfortable. Luna lay curled up against Millicent, but no one was on the other side of Hannah.

He looked around, as well as he could without disturbing the girls. They were on a flat rock not too far above an ocean. Looking towards his left, he could see water as far as the eye could see. To his right, a few kilometers away was a mountain. But about a half kilometer away was the shore.

The rock itself appeared to be mostly circular with two bent columns, or horns, sticking up from opposite ends of the rock, curving up and out, and narrowing as they neared the end. Someone was squatting near the edge. Without his glasses he could just make out the yellow hair. Suddenly, he turned away, embarrassed. He realized it was probably Susan relieving herself. Suddenly, something grabbed his testicles.

"Give her what little privacy we can, Harry," Hannah said, holding his future children in her hand through his clothes.

"Er, right. I don't even have my glasses on. Was just trying to see what's going on," Harry said, keeping his eyes on Hannah. She released him.

"Sorry, but. . . ."

"OK. But I'm going to have to use the facilities, such as they are, too. What time is it?"

The sky was lightening over the mountain, towards the ocean side, it was darker - they were on the western side of the mainland. Susan rejoined them, and Harry put his free hand on Bulstrode.

"Millicent? Let me up, please."

Bulstrode opened her eyes, and realized she was draped across Potter. She moved back as if burned, causing Luna to grunt in pain as they hit. She looked around like a deer caught in headlights.

"Calm down. I just have to get back some circulation in my arms, and get up."

Others were stirring. He saw Draco sit up and start waving his wand, trying to get any sort of spell to work. Harry didn't know whether to be glad that Draco couldn't cast anything on them, or worried that none of them could use magic. He came down on the side of worried.

"I'd like my cloak back, please," he asked Bulstrode.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Potter." She handed it over to him. He packed it away.

He put on his glasses, and while it brought everything into focus, it didn't change what he saw. Land was still about a half kilometer from them across the water. The circular rock they were on was still less than ten meters across. They were still in a lot of trouble, as he thought of their immediate needs.

Hermione came over to him.

"Morning Hermione. No, I don't know what to do."

She smiled at his attempt to guess what she was going to ask.

"Well I do. All the boys are going to gather over there and watch the island while the girls take care of some personal business on the seaward side. Then we can change places."

"Er, I wasn't thinking about that, but now that you mention it..."

"Don't think about it. It's bad enough as it is without the potty humor that going to occur shortly. . . ."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Mudblood. Potty's humor is as poor as his clothes - OW!"

Draco had walked over to them and taken the opportunity to practice what he called wit. But then Harry decided to defend Hermione's heritage with his fist.

"Oh, yes, Malfoy. In case you don't get it the first time. I will not let you use that word around us."

"When my father hears about this. . . ." Draco gasped out.

"I really don't care about your father. And, as he isn't here, you might want to try not using him as a threat. It sounds really hollow most of the time, but here? It's pathetic."

The rest of the group had gathered around them. Harry explained Hermione's plan, and they broke into two groups.

As Harry stood looking over the water separating them from land, he said, "We're going to have to cross this very soon. Can everyone swim?"

"Why would we have to?" Draco demanded.

"Yeah," Zack added. Harry wondered if Draco was going to get a follower here to replace Crabbe and Goyle.

"Because we have no food or water here. We're going to become very thirsty very soon."

"You think there's food and water over there?" Ernie asked.

"We won't know until we check; and we've got no place else we _can_ go to look," Justin answered him. "I can swim pretty well, Harry."

"Thanks, Justin. I can't."

"But you did during the Triwizard last year?" Neville questioned.

"True, but that was with Gillyweed. I can barely dog paddle."

"Wow, something the great Harry Potter can't do," Malfoy sneered.

"Your turn," Susan said from right behind them, forestalling a fight.

"Thanks, Susan," Neville responded, heading towards the other side of the rock.

"I don't suppose anyone has any toilet paper," Terry asked.

"Use your own supply of parchment. But go light on it," Hermione answered. Looking at the heavily wooded land she continued, "I don't think we'll be getting any new supplies any time soon."

Soon the whole group was looking at the water separating them from the land. Stretching from left to right for several kilometers (they weren't sure of directions yet but were pretty sure the island was to the east of their rock, so they did have an general sense of direction) it had a sandy beach right across from them. Other places had rocky beaches, and to the "south" was a cliff that stretched several tens of meters high. Beyond the beach was a jungle. Palm trees seemed to be the major vegetation near the beach, but further back were other types. Then, depending on where you looked, the land either sloped up into the mountainous interior, or encountered another cliff. No where could they see any sign of habitation.

There were plenty of bird songs in the air. The forest was a blaze of color, too - flowers seemed be blooming everywhere. The air was cool, and the breeze from the ocean almost constant.

"Oh heck!" Hermione cursed. Harry looked at her in surprise.

She just shook her head. "My book bag is water resistant, but not really water proof. If water gets in the opening, my books will be ruined."

"You should have been a Ravenclaw," Padma sighed.

Hannah giggled. "Only a Ravenclaw would worry about books while stuck on a deserted island."

"How do you know it's an island?" Hermione asked.

"I don't _know._ I just guessing. But the fact that despite good visibility we can only see a few miles each way makes me guess that."

"Well, I'm getting hungry," Millicent said. "We can discuss forever, but that won't get us across to the island or whatever."

"'Whatever' is a good word for it." Luna said.

Parvati seemed to pick something up from her tone of voice. "Out with it. You've figured something out, haven't you."

"No. It is just that we may have got up early because it was uncomfortable sleeping. But we've been up for a while, and while the mountains on this side are still in shade, from the angle of the light and shadows, I'm guessing we should see the sun by now."

"She's right," Padma said, looking at her watch. "We've been up for over an hour, and it does look like the sun should be visible over the mountains. And has anyone noticed the clouds?"

"I did. But I didn't want to upset anyone," Luna answered.

Harry looked at the sky. There were some big fluffy clouds to the east, and wispy clouds to the west.

"See that cloud?" Padma pointed straight up. The cloud in question was a long cirrus cloud stretching from the west. When it got right over them, it stopped as if it was cut in half. It was moving from the west, and there was an invisible line, right above them, where the cloud disappeared.

"And those clouds to the east? They've been there since I woke up. Their shape doesn't change. They're like fake clouds placed in the sky."

"What does all this mean?" Justin wanted to know.

"We're not in Kansas any more," Luna answered.

More than one person went "Huh?"

Nothing more was forthcoming from the blond, so they considered their options.

The surface of the rock they were standing on was five to seven feet above the water, and was wider at the top than at the water level. Once in the water, it would be virtually impossible to get back up.

It turned out that both Hermione's and Padma's book bags were water resistant. The only reason they weren't considered water proof was there was no way to totally close the top. They lucked out with Justin's book bag being enchanted larger on the inside than the outside. He could carry most of the groups luggage inside his, and his bag fit in Hermione's.

"It looks like Hermione's bag would fit in Padma's," Terry pointed out. "So, if we put her's in Padma's, and tried hard to keep Padma's bag out of the water, then any water that accidently got inside would still need to get into Hermione's bag. It would protect our stuff."

"But what the use will all those books be _here_?" Malfoy wanted to know. "As it is you're talking about making two trips to get all your junk over there."

There was a chorus of disagreeing voices until Susan held up her hand for quiet. "We're taking everything because it's all we have," she responded. "We don't know what we will need, or what we will have to jury rig, bastardize, or sacrifice to survive. All we _know _we have is right here, and I promise you, that, no matter what we leave behind, we will need it at some point."

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione wanted to know.

Susan smiled. "Who here's unlucky?" Harry raised his hand, followed by Luna, Millicent, Ernie, then most of the rest of the group. Malfoy and Hermione didn't raise their hands. "See," Susan said, still smiling. "With all this unluck, we're almost guaranteed to need whatever we leave behind." That got chuckles from most of the group.

"Right," Harry said, "Who can swim?" Neville, Harry, and Ernie didn't raise their hands.

"Good, now who can swim well?" Millicent, Hannah, Terry, and Luna raised their hands.

"And you're good enough to help the non-swimmers?" They nodded. Harry thought for a moment, and said, "Then you four, I'd like you to talk it over and come up with a plan to get all of us over to land."

"Why don't we all swim together?" Zack asked.

"I'm not the good swimmer. If they say that's the best way to do it, then fine. But they're the ones that have to help the rest of us, and one of them will carry the bag of luggage, and, as it all doesn't fit in one go, one of them will have to come back out here and throw the bag up to get refilled."

"Or we could take the stuff that doesn't care if it gets wet and carry it separately," Justin pointed out.

"If that's what you decide, then fine with me. But you guys are the ones who have to decide it."

They went off and started talking.

While the self acknowledged good swimmers were talking, Hermione spoke up.

"They had a good suggestion. We should go through our stuff, get all the "cannot get wet" stuff into one pile and the rest into another.

Suddenly, Hermione cried, "Oh, sweet Lord! Justin! I love you!" Harry looked over at Justin, who had a cigarette in his mouth and a surprised expression on his face as Hermione ran over and hugged him. After a moment's hesitation, he put his arms around Hermione, too.

Suddenly, she leaped backwards, out of his arms, muttering and apology, much to the snickers of some of the other members of the DA.

Harry remarked, "Congratulations. I didn't even know you were dating."

"We're not," Hermione said, turning red. "It's just that Justin smokes, and he has a lighter with him."

"Well, I don't smoke much. It's sort of against the rules for students to smoke. But usually, on weekends, I can get out of the castle and have a cigarette. You need one?" he asked Hermione.

"No! I can't think of a more disgusting bad habit . . . ."

"Ron Weasley's table manners," Luna supplied.

"Waving your hand wildly in class when you know the answer," Bulstrode suggested.

"Just being Gryffindor," Malfoy added.

"Enough!" Harry interrupted.

"Just think," Hermione said, with just a quick glare at the Slytherins. "Once we're over there, how were we going to make a fire?"

"_Incindio_," Malfoy said.

"Except magic doesn't seem to work here," Padma reminded him. "We're stuck with doing it the mundane way. Which, I admit, I don't know."

"Well, one of the muggle ways is with a lighter," Hermione told them. "This will probably be the most important item we have with us."

They started sorting out what everybody had brought. Before she left to work on the sorting, Justin whispered to Hermione, "I liked the hug. Thanks." She muttered something back and turned red again.

They packed the books, quills and ink, parchment, a few pens and notebooks, Harry's invisibility cloak, and a few other odds and ends into Justin's magically expanded bag. Only the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had packed anything. The 'Puffs had just what they carried with them, which for Justin meant his cigarettes, lighter, and magical Swiss Army knife, along with some parchments, quills and inks that he had thrown into his bag to use as "cover" should he get stopped by a prefect or teacher who would listen to an excuse.

"Does anyone think it's strange that Justin's bag is still working, while our wands aren't?" Padma wanted to know.

"That is strange. But I've never heard of something like this - a ward against spells?" Hermione pondered.

At that point, Justin and the self described good swimmers came over. "Alright, we've decided. We're going in two groups," he said.

"Why two groups?" Neville wanted to know.

"We have three people who don't swim. One of the good swimmers will be assigned to each non-swimmer to help them get to land. One of the good swimmers will be assigned to carry the bag," Millicent raised her hand with a smile. "And the other one or two will just be with the group to help anyone who has trouble. We wouldn't have the extra person if we all went at the same time. Also, with a smaller group, we should be able to keep track of everyone easier."

Terry took up the explanation, "We also decided not to carry the clothes and other items that don't care about getting wet separately. We're afraid that they would get water logged, and drag whoever was carrying them down, or else just be lost. This does mean that we'll have to get the bag back up here after we come back out."

"And finally," Luna started, but whatever she was going to say got a "harumph" from Millicent. She just looked back serenely and continued, "we'll have to strip before we go into the water."

"What?" Neville squeaked.

"Not starkers," Justin answered, quickly. "But you have to get most of your clothes off, so they don't drag you down. If we could get the stuff packed up, I'd rather go sooner than later."

"Why the rush?" Draco wanted to know.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry and thirsty," he answered. "Any chance of getting anything to eat or drink is over there," he pointed at the land.

"Agreed," Hermione answered, and filled Justin's magic bag.

Harry decided to go in the second group, leaving Ernie and Neville as the non-swimmers in the first group. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, went in the first group, for no real reason. Millicent and the Patils had gone off by themselves for a few minutes. The Patils had wrapped up in their winter cloaks and changed clothes under them, appearing in one piece bathing suits, much to the envy of the other girls. Millicent came back in her panties and a long silver and blue striped scarf wrapped around her chest.

"What?" she demanded. "I was ready for bed when the bitch called us out. Padma lent this to me."

"You act like you didn't want to be in the Squad," Draco sneered.

Millicent didn't answer, but sat on the edge of the rock. With a push from her hands she fell the five feet to the water. Justin, in his boxers, and Terry, in his briefs, jumped in near her. Luna, wearing a shear brassier and very small nickers dove into the water, and swam over to the other four.

"Now, carefully drop the bag to me," Millicent called after re-adjusting her impromptu top. Hermione was about to drop it, when Harry stopped her. He lay on the rock, and leaned over. He was able to hand it to Millicent when a wave lifted her up to him.

The Patil girls dove in, and Harry noticed a mole on the shoulder of one. He wondered which one, as they both had identical suits on.

Tony, also in briefs, jumped in next.

"Hurry up!" Terry called, Harry noticed that Millicent was lying on her back, the bag on her stomach, held with one hand, and swimming towards the shore. She seemed to bob up and down with the waves as if they didn't bother her.

Hermione quickly dropped her clothes giving Harry an eyeful of what he had only imagined. She jumped in.

Ernie jumped in right after her, and seemed to be able to tread water. Neville seemed very embarrassed about disrobing, and Harry had to encourage him. But he stripped down to his boxers, and followed Millicent's method of getting into the water.

Luna got behind him and put an arm over his shoulder to swim with him on her hip as she did the side stroke. Ernie was taken in a similar way by Terry. The group headed off, following Millicent, who they couldn't really see due to the intervening waves.

It took less than fifteen minutes to swim across to land, but to Harry, it seemed a lot longer. He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched them crawl up the beach.

"We should get all the rest of this stuff ready to go," Susan said.

They got the clothes and shoes into some order near the rock edge closest to land. After a few minutes rest, three of the four good swimmers walked back into the surf, Luna not re-entering the water for some reason. Four of the five students on the rock took off their clothes in preparation.

"Hurry up, Malfoy. Those people are going to be tired, and they won't want to wait any longer than necessary." Harry said.

"Are you sure we should be leaving here? This is the way we got here. When the rescue party comes for us, they'll probably show up here."

"What rescue party? We don't know where we are, and no one else does either. I doubt anyone will even be told we're missing for several days."

"Why?" Susan asked, as she stuffed the groups' shoes into a bag (Harry noticed it was his book bag).

"Think about it. Umbridge was made headmistress just tonight. She may have tried to have us arrested, but failed. She won't want to report that sort of failure to Fudge too soon. She'll try to find us herself. But let's face it, only magic will find us, and I've never seen her cast a single spell."

Hannah snorted, as she lined up the now prepared travel bags and book bags to be quickly loaded into Justin's bag. "That's true. She could be a squib for all we know."

"You mean we've been taking orders from a squib?" Draco looked sickened by that.

"No, you've been taking orders from a sadistic ministry toady," Zack told him.

"Here they are," Harry said, lying down on the cold stone to reach for the bag from Millicent. He handed it back to someone, and started getting up. "Where's Luna?" he asked.

"She was too tired to do the swim twice more," Justin told him.

"Decide, Malfoy. Either come or not. We're not coming back out here again."

Draco looked torn. The land looked wild and uncivilized. The rock was the only man-made thing he could see. Susan fit the last of the bags into Justin's, and looked at him.

He quickly pulled off his robe, revealing blouse and trousers. He doffed his shoes and socks, and the rest of his clothes. Sue put them into the bag as quick as he handed them to her. She then put Justin's bag in Hermione's, and Hermione's into Padma's. Harry again lay on the stone to hand the bag down, this time to Justin.

Susan and Hannah, jumped into the water. Harry thought Susan looked like someone who could be in those magazines that Dean had. Hannah was slightly overweight, but was all curves and beautiful anyway. He was glad that his boxers, hand-me-downs from Dudley, were big enough to hide his erection. Smith, in briefs, didn't have that luxury, and had jumped into the water as soon as the group from land had shown up.

"Hey," Susan cried, "no one told us it was cold."

"This is warm compared to the ocean near my home," Millicent replied.

Harry said, "I'm coming in. Help!" He sat on the edge and pushed himself off. As he hit the water, a hand grabbed him around the upper arm and pulled him to the surface.

"You probably should have packed your glasses, Potter," Millicent said. She maneuvered so the rock was behind her. "Put your hands on my shoulders. Now relax, and lean your head back, lifting your body. Here we go." She gave a powerful frog kick and breast stroke. Harry started to panic when he lost his hold as her speed suddenly slowed while she brought her hands back up from her sides to do another stroke.

"Relax, Potter, but try to hold on. Perhaps bend your elbows a little as I swim forward, so you have a little play when I slow."

"Why aren't you doing like Luna and Terry?"

"I don't like the side stroke in the ocean. In a pool where the water is fairly calm it's alright, but in the ocean, you can't see the waves coming, or where you're going, and having your carrier coughing water probably wouldn't help you relax. Do you know how to do the frog kick? You can do that without interfering with my kicks."

"Sorry, only dog paddle a little."

"Then how did you do the second task if you can't swim?"

"Gillyweed. Gave me gills and flippered hands and feet, as well as a feel for swimming."

"Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"Tides going out. We're not making as good time as we did with the first group."

"Hi Harry!" Susan said, from one side of him.

"Hi Harry!" Hannah said from the other.

"If you can swim ahead, go for it," Millicent told them. "Tides going out, and it's working against us. It shouldn't be too bad, but it's pushing us away from the group on land.

Zack and Justin came up to them, too. Justin was on his back like Millicent had been, but holding the bag with two hands. Zack was near his feet and every few kicks of Justin's would push his feet. This would almost inevitably cause water to splash on Justin's face, but he just kicked while Zack swam up to him again.

"Teamwork," Harry said. His head wasn't as far back as Justin's, so less water came over it into his face.

"What you would expect from 'Puffs," Millicent said, sounding wistful.

"Not much camaraderie in the dungeons?"

She snorted. "Everything is either bargained for or blackmailed. You're used, if useful; taken advantage of, if weak; kowtowed to if strong. Not the friendliest bunch, although they will present a unified front to the outside world, or at least the other houses."

"That why you joined the Inquisitorial squad?"

She looked at him with an expression of a cornered mouse, then it disappeared. "Yes. You do what you have to get along."

"You don't sound like you really belong there."

"Oh, I might. I have ambitions. Its just as a mixed blood, I'm not going to really pick up the useful contacts that most ambitious people go into Slytherin for. So I bide my time, and consider staying out of the wizarding world like my dad."

"Your dad isn't in the magical world?"

"Not really. He's a fisherman. Which explains my being a swimmer, he wanted to drown-proof me as soon as possible.

"But that's enough chat, we're just about here. Can you put your feet down?"

Harry let his feet drop, and soon hit sand. They helped each other through the surf, and walked out of the water. The original group was a ways away to the left of them, and they walked towards them.

Hermione ran up to them. "Harry, this way! They found water! Come on! You must be thirsty."

Harry turned to Millicent and smiled, "Can I buy you a drink in thanks."

"You may, Mr. Potter," she teased back.

"Harry. My friends call me Harry."

"And mine call me Milli."


End file.
